My Danny and Me
by GhostieLo
Summary: A bit of fangirl fluff. Some bad-guy ghosts get their hands on a Soul-Sucking Orb to take human's souls and devour them. Danny heads into the Ghost World for a big surprise and has to team up with the Ghostly Artifact Department to stop this mess! Updated
1. Ghostie One: Another Day, Another Ghost

**My Danny and Me**  
  
Rated PG—Mild language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...or Danny...-tries to bribe Butch with some money- Danny Phantom and all related characters belong to Butch Hartman, the creator, and Nickeloden. Lauren belongs to me and any use of my personal character is to be requested.

* * *

Ghostie One: Another Day, Another Ghost  
  
Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked to school together, expecting another day as boring as all the others. Tucker pulled out his pocket computer and started to tap dates into it. Danny looked over to see what he was writing, clutching his purple backpack.  
  
"What are you writing in there?" asked Danny suspiciously.  
  
"Not much." Tucker assured him. "Just putting in the dates for our test this Friday..."  
  
"The biology one?" Sam wondered.  
  
"Yeah...did you study, Danny? I had you down for 2 hours of studying last night." Tucker explained.  
  
Danny smiled weakly. "Well...not really. You guys know I had a long night yesterday! That stupid box ghost guy came in at 3 in the morning and started singing about boxes..."  
  
Sam sighed. "You're already making a D in there...your parents are gonna kill you..."  
  
"I know! But...maybe if I came over after school you could help me study." Danny said hopefully.  
  
"Eh...sure, I guess. You have to come too, Tucker." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah yeah...I know. I can't leave you two alone anyway when a ghost appears! Don't know what you'd do without me..." Tucker smirked.  
  
"We'd be so lost without your guidance, Great Tucker." Danny joked.  
  
"And without the schedule..." Sam said, snatching it out of his hand. "And quit playing games on it!"  
  
"Eh heh heh..." Tucker laughed weakly.  
  
Danny put his backpack in his locker and got his books for first period, then stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam and Tucker chortled together.  
  
Danny just pointed and gulped.  
  
And there it was, a great green blob of a ghost....but it didn't seem to be paying any attention to Danny at all. Or anyone, for that matter. It was digging in someone's locker...Kwan's locker.  
  
"Block me." Danny said, getting blocked from view by Sam and Tucker, to switch to ghost-mode.  
  
"I'm going ghost!"  
  
His hair changed from black to a pure snow white, his eyes from a deep blue to a bright green, and his body totally changed from head to toe into a cool-looking suit. Sam and Tucker moved out of his way, and watched Danny for advice.  
  
"Just go to class, I'll take care of this." Danny said quickly, taking the Fenton Thermos from Tucker.  
  
"Call us if you need anything!" Sam piped up.  
  
They ran off to their class, and turned their heads around to still see the blob-ghost digging in Kwan's locker. Danny looked quite annoyed.  
  
"Hey...er...blob dude!" Danny said quickly, changing into his pure transparent state so that no one would see him.  
  
The ghost didn't even bother to turn around to see who said it. Danny flew right over to the ghost and pulled him out of the locker.  
  
"What the big idea, Halfa?" said the ghost with an annoyed tone.  
  
"My name's Danny...and I'd like to know what you're doing here!" said Danny, powering up his first attack with his fist clenched.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to get all offended...I'm not bothering anyone." the ghost assured him.  
  
"Well you're not exactly supposed to be here." Danny saw something he was holding, a glowing football with a signature on it. "Why do you have that?" Danny stared at the ghost holding the ball as if it was some precious possesion.  
  
"Well that's really none of your business, as it is between me and Bubba." the ghost stated.  
  
"You and...Bubba? Bubba who? Is he a truck driver ghost or something?" Danny said stupidly.  
  
The ghost slapped a slimy "hand" onto his forehead and shook his head. "I really don't have time for this. You asked for it." The blob ghost threw a green energy beam at Danny who missed it by a hair. The ghost started to fly away as quickly as he could, but Danny got right in front of him and stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"I want to know what you're doing here stealing that football out of Kwan's locker! Either that or I'll have to resort to other methods..." Danny said, with an odd grin on his face for trying a new line out.  
  
The blob ghost laughed. "You're just like he said you were. Just a dumb little teenager."  
  
"I'm not a dumb little teenager!" Danny shouted angerily, throwing an energy blast at the blob ghost and hitting him.  
  
"Oww...you know that really stings!" the ghost complained, rubbing his arm.  
  
Danny thought for a moment about this situation, but this blob ghost seemed oddly familiar....  
  
"Err...what's your name?" Danny asked quickly.  
  
"...are we on friendly terms now?" the ghost smirked.  
  
"Just tell me who you are! I don't have time for this! I've already missed most of English..." Danny said angerily.  
  
"Well...my name is Dave and that's all you need to know about me. See ya!" Dave said, zipping through the school.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" Danny shouted, flying after him, but only finding that he was totally gone.  
  
**What the heck was that all about? Dammit, I should've just attacked first and asked questions later...stupid Sam and her peaceful tactics...**  
  
Danny changed back to his normal state from head to toe, his hair black and his eyes blue again, while laughing at the ghost's name.  
  
**"Hi, I'm Dave the Ghost!" **Danny thought, laughing at the stupid sound of it. He was laughing so much that he didn't even notice that he had just run into Mr. Lancer...spilling hot coffee onto Mr. Lancer's shirt.  
  
"FENTON! What are you doing out of class! DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH! And you ruined my best shirt!" Mr. Lancer shouted at Danny, wiping the coffee off his shirt.  
  
Danny swallowed hard. "Sorry Mr. Lancer, I uh...I had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"For the whole class period? Does your teacher know about this?" Mr. Lancer growled.  
  
"Err...I wasn't feeling good so I..." Danny tried to say.  
  
"You just watch where you're going next time!" he finished, rubbing his bald head.  
  
Danny stalked off.  
  
**Great. _More detentions!_ Like I don't have enough time as it is. Stupid...Dave. And what the heck was he doing digging in Kwan's locker for a glowing football? Like it's some ghostly artifact...** Danny stopped suddenly and scratched his head. Ghostly artifact...even if it was, what would Qwan be doing with something like that?  
  
Danny thought on that as he walked by himself to his second period class....with Mr. Lancer. The bell rang and Sam and Tucker met him at the door.  
  
"It took you long enough. So, how'd it go?" Sam asked.  
  
"He escaped...I'll explain the rest later." Danny sighed.  
  
"Give me the thermos back then!" Tucker snatched back the thermos from Danny's arm.  
  
Mr. Lancer passed them going through the door and threw Danny a disgusted look, coffee still on his shirt.  
  
**Ugh...I know he's trying to make my life miserable on purpose...I just hope he doesn't fail me purposely on his stupid test tommorow.** Danny thought.  
  
He turned his book to the page written on the board and rested his head on his desk.

* * *

Ok...that's the end of Ghostie (Chapter) One! Please comment/review. I already have six other chapters already pre-written, since I started this on a message board I go to. This is my first ever DP fanfic, so be nice!  
  
Danny: You think you're such a great writer, don't you Lauren?  
  
Me: Can't help but be confident!  
  
Danny: ...well...err...prove it!  
  
Me: How?  
  
Danny: Do my English exam for me!  
  
Me: -bashes Danny on the head with her guitar- No way! How else are you going to learn?  
  
Danny: T.T Oww...-rubs head-  
  
Me: More to come soon! –chases Danny around with her guitar in the air- Me: Oh, and one more thing. Character's thoughts are shown in bold lettering since I can't use an astrick...or whatever you call those things...-.-() I wish they'd let me use all my expressions...I can't use the carrot key or anything... 


	2. Ghostie Two: Dinner and a Spookie

**My Danny and Me**

Rated PG for some mild language. _Total fangirly fluff!_

Disclaimer: ...you know the drill. Danny doesn't belong to me, blah blah...

* * *

Ghostie Two: Dinner and a Spookie  
  
"Tucker, could you pass the salad, please?" Sam asked, grabbing the salad bowl from Tucker. She grabbed the bottle of miso salad dressing and drenched it in her salad. Danny raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I thought you didn't like salad dressing..." Danny mumbled.  
  
"Well I love this kind, but I hate this lettuce...Mom, I told you not to buy Iceberg anymore! I want the Spring Mix next time!" Sam complained across the table to her mother.  
  
"Alright...you'll have to tell Fonzworth." she said back calmly, referring to the house butler.  
  
"Fonzworth?" Tucker laughed. Danny sniggered at the name.  
  
"Yes, Fonzie, he's the head of our housekeeping..." Sam sighed.  
  
Tucker tore up his juicy steak, chewing with his mouth open, with Sam throwing him incredibly dirty looks.  
  
"Would you mind chewing with your mouth closed! That is so gross! That poor cow could be munching freely on a grassy plain if it wasn't for blood- thirsty people like you!" Sam slammed her fork on the table.  
  
Danny and Tucker looked at each other and stopped eating. Tucker started to laugh quietly, then it built up into insane, uncontrollable sniggering. Danny joined in with him, although not really knowing why.  
  
Sam sneered, "What's so funny?"  
  
Tucker took a deep breath and in between laughter, he finally said, "....BACON!"  
  
Sam looked more annoyed than confused, but Danny laughed even harder than ever. Sam threw her cup of soybeans at him and stormed off. Mrs. Manson looked quite embarrassed for Sam, and helped clean off the steamed soybeans on Tucker. Danny and Tucker finally calmed down and left the table to look around the Manson Mansion for Sam.  
  
"Hey Sam! I was only kidding! I don't know where that came from!" Tucker shouted.  
  
Danny chortled, "Aren't we a little old for hide-and-go-seek?"  
  
Sam appeared again behind the stairs, wearing a pair of fluffy black slippers and a long black kimono (robe) with a giant angry cat on the back of it. Danny and Tucker stared at her for a second, and broke out in tumultuous laughter again.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you guys tonight?" Sam barked at them.  
  
Danny and Tucker pointed at her, still laughing like hyenas, saying, "BACON!!" (Danny finally figured out what Tucker was laughing at.)  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT IT WITH THE BACON THING!" Sam fumed.  
  
Danny finally said, "...you have a piece of bacon in your hair!"  
  
Sam looked thunderstruck. She rushed in front of a nearby mirror and pulled out a little strip of raw bacon that came from her hair, with a terribly disgusted look on her face.  
  
Sam looked about ready to murder someone. "Whose idea of a joke was this?" She walked slowly towards the boys. They immediately stopped laughing and started taking small steps backwards.  
  
"Heh...well it wasn't us, promise!" Tucker swallowed, with a frightened grin on his face.  
  
"Run!" Danny squeaked.  
  
Danny and Tucker took off down the hall, Sam tearing after them. They seemed to have run into a corner, and Sam had trapped them. Sam crept up closer to them, and said, "Don't you have to study for that biology test tomorrow?"  
  
Danny sighed, thinking that she was about to kill them or something. It was such a childish moment for both Danny and Tucker, bringing them back to their elementary school days...although they didn't really know how that piece of bacon got in her hair.  
  
"Well that was weird...we were just joking around anyway!" Tucker assured her, as they headed up to the library to study.  
  
Sam just ignored him, acting like nothing had just happened.  
  
"...Sam? We're just saying we're sorry for the bacon thing." Danny explained. He saw his breath, and knew something strange was going on...  
  
But she didn't seem to be listening to them at all. They approached the library and Sam stopped abruptly at the oversized table in the room. Suddenly, she made a strange squeaking noise and jumped on top of Danny, knocking the wind out of him, and pinning him to the ground.  
  
Her voice sounded like 2 voices together, her voice, and a very light, bubbly girly voice so different from her own. "Tell me where it is! You must know where the artifact is! We know you were with Dave helping him smuggle it!"  
  
Danny was pinned to the ground, so surprised by what was going on. Tucker just stood by with his mouth hanging open. "Sam? What's going on? What the heck are you doing??"  
  
Sam shook him, her eyes going a pale lilac color. "We've been watching you, boy, and we know you are into league with Dave and Bubba!"  
  
Tucker could've laughed at that comment if the situation hadn't seemed so odd.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" It hit Danny. This purely wasn't Sam talking, and on top of this being one of the most strangest situations of his life, he just knew right off that she was being possessed by someone.  
  
"Get...off of me!" he said, pushing the possessed Sam off of him. "I'm going ghost!" he stated, changing into his ghostly form. "Whatever you are, you aren't Sam! Now let her go!" Danny demanded.  
  
The possessed Sam sighed. "It's always something..." Sam's body started jerking around and she let out a terrible, piercing scream. The thing that must've been inside of her came floating out, revealing a very plain looking little ghost girl. "Valastra won't be too pleased about this.." she said to herself.  
  
"Why did you possess her?" Danny demanded to know. Tucker has gone to Sam's aid and picked her up and ran off.  
  
"Ugh...you're such a newbie, aren't you?" the ghost girl said, rolling her eyes and dusting off her arms. "I possessed her because I needed to communicate with you in a human form....duh! But now that you're in your ghostly state, there's no need. Man, it was cramped in there!"  
  
"Well...that was just wrong! If you wanted to talk to me you should've just tapped me on the shoulder or something, instead of knocking me to the ground!" Danny said angrily.  
  
The ghost girl blushed, her pale face going a bright red. "Sorry...I had to find some way to get your attention! I tried talking to you earlier today, but you ignored me!"  
  
Danny remembered his ghost senses going off a few times today, remembering the one at school (with Dave), another time while he entered Sam's house, and another time just a few minutes ago. Dunno why I ignored it.... he thought.  
  
"Well...this isn't what I came here for!" she said abruptly.  
  
Danny clenched his fist, thinking there was to be a fight.  
  
"I don't wanna hurt you! I just wanted to ask you some questions!" she backed away from him a bit, thinking he was going to punch her.  
  
Danny calmed down a bit. "Well, what is it then?" Danny asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Ok, I was sent to ask where the orb is, and why you were seen talking with Dave about it." she said quickly.  
  
"...you mean earlier at school when that blob guy dug in Kwan's locker to take his football?" Danny asked, surprised.  
  
"You act like you don't know him..." she arched an eyebrow at Danny.  
  
"Well of course I don't! I was going to catch him and seal him away and all..." Danny stopped for a moment and remembered that he was supposed to be catching ghosts, and there was a ghost right in front of him. He smirked. "Could you wait for just a moment? I have to go get something..."  
  
"No way! I don't know what you're up to but I know you're up to something!" she kept moving in front of him to stop him from running away.  
  
Danny shouted, "Tucker! Come here now!" It looked as though he wouldn't come, and Danny really needed the thermos to get his ghost girl back where she belonged.  
  
"Well..." she continued, right in front of Danny, "Are you helping out Dave or what? I want the truth, otherwise you're gonna come with me!" she demanded.  
  
"Of course I'm not helping out that big blob! He was just at my school, and he took Kwan's football from his locker! And I don't know why you were following me around like that..." Danny raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Don't you know what that "football" is? It's the Soul-Sucking Orb! It sucks up human souls into it and Bubba, who must've sent Dave out to get it, eats the human souls!" she explained, unbelieving that Danny didn't know what it was.  
  
"It what?? It sucks up human souls?" Danny said, disgusted at the thought. "That's just a little bit too creepy..."  
  
"Look...I work for the head of Care and Containment of Ghostly Artifacts, and I was sent out to question anyone that had anything to do with it. My job is to keep ghostly artifacts safe...and the head of my department, Valastra, she's my boss...ordered me to retrieve it! We don't want it to get mixed up in the human world...it's too risky for us!" she explained, with an expression of grief on her childish face.  
  
Danny could hardly speak. **And here I was thinking all ghosts were bad...except for the Wisconsin Cheese King...but a department for keeping ghostly artifacts safe? This is just too weird...**  
  
"So you really don't have any information?" she pleaded with him.  
  
Danny was still trying to work this out. **So I guess she's not bad, even if she did possess Sam and stuff...and pinned me down...weird...**  
  
"What, you still don't believe me? I'm not a bad person, ya know! I'm just trying to do my job!" she cried.  
  
"So...er...you work for the Ghost CIA or something?" Danny finally said.  
  
"....something like that. Look, I really don't have much time. I have to go clock in in about half an hour." she stated, taking out a pen and notepad.  
  
"Aren't you..." Danny tried to say, but she chimed in, saying quickly, "Look, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier...here's my ID just to prove who I say I am!"  
  
She handed him a card with her picture on it with her name, death date, and where she worked.  
  
_Name: Elizabeth R. Cunningham  
  
Date of Death: 12-24-87  
  
Department of Care and Containment of Ghostly Artifacts_  
  
**Wow, she died young...she looks about only 10... **Danny frowned.  
  
"Hey...you died on Christmas Eve? That must've sucked..." Danny read.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." she snatched the card out of his hand and put it away, her expression now cold. "Anyway, now do you believe me?"  
  
"Ok then...you just want to ask me some questions or something?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yes..." she started scribbling down something in her notebook and began, "How old are you?"  
  
"Uhh...14...but aren't you supposed to be asking me questions about that Dave guy?" Danny wondered.  
  
"Just answer! No question!" She cleared her throat. "What is your favorite color? When is your birthday? Where were you born? Where do you live? Where do you go to school?"  
  
Danny answered her questions that had nothing to do with Dave and the Soul-Sucking Artifact, wondering why she was doing this.  
  
"Ok. That should do." she smiled, closing the notebook.  
  
"Is that all? Can I go now?" Danny frowned.  
  
"I'll be seeing you very soon, Danny Fenton!" she smiled oddly at him. With a "pop!" she was gone.  
  
"Ok...psycho..." Danny mumbled under his breath.  
  
**That football sucks out souls for someone to eat?** Danny shivered. **I think I might want to do a little research on this...weird girl.  
**  
Danny switched back to his normal state, finding Tucker and Sam alive and well, watching a movie in the movie room. Tucker was munching on popcorn and Sam was staring at the screen.  
  
"Finally! We were waiting for you." Tucker commented, not taking his eyes off the movie.  
  
"Yeah, we were going to look for you, but Tucker said you wanted to be alone fighting that ghost or something." Sam stated.  
  
"I did need help! I called for you Tucker because I needed the Fenton Thermos!" Danny said angrily.  
  
"Oh sorry...I guess I didn't hear you. This movie is great! Come sit down and watch it with us." Tucker munched on his popcorn.  
  
"Did everything go alright though Danny? Did you beat up that bad ghost?" Sam acted like everything was ok, even though she had been possessed by that same ghost just a little while ago.  
  
"Not really..." Danny scratched his head. "She wasn't exactly bad...kind of a weird situation...but do you feel alright?"  
  
"Of course I feel alright!" Sam assured him. She must not have had any memory of her being possessed.  
  
Danny looked to Tucker and Tucker looked at Danny, shook his head no (that he had not told Sam about her being possessed), and turned back to the movie.  
  
"Well...whatever. I need to sit down." Danny sat between Sam and Tucker and ate Tucker's popcorn.  
  
"Hey! Get your own bucket!" Tucker hugged his bucket full of popcorn lovingly, keeping it away from Danny. Fonzie, the head butler, zipped in and gave Danny his own bucket of popcorn before Danny could even ask.  
  
"Uhh...thanks?" he said, surprised, just as the butler disappeared.  
  
"That one's weird..." Tucker raised an eyebrow after him.

"Yeah, but he's the best. Now quit talking!" Sam hushed them.  
  
"...what about the biology test!" Danny said suddenly, his voice full of panic.  
  
"Who cares! This is the best part!" Sam said quickly.  
  
Danny sinked in his seat, knowing that he'd be up tonight for a very long time trying to study for a test he knew he was going to fail anyway...

* * *

Well, that's Ghostie Two! Reviews make my frown turn upside down! But not flamers....did I not already mention that this is my first DP fanfiction? This is most definitely a fangirly-type story, I needed to get it out of my system.  
  
PT-chan: --() I'm abusing Danny? Do stick around for the other 5 chapters, I've got them all here.  
  
Phantom Child: Sorry you don't like it, like I said, this is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction, and I'm a little new to the series. It's quite the fangirly story, and obviously I know that there have been quite a few of those put out. If it bores you so terribly much, maybe you should stick around for the other chapters and read those.  
  
Danny: -yawns- I don't like this part of the story...

Lo: Just you wait until later on...

Danny: Yeah yeah, I know...trying to hook me up with some insane fangirl...

Lo: -starts to chase Danny around again...stick around for more! I'll probably put them up in a few hours!

Danny: o.o -runs-


	3. Ghostie Three: Contraband

**My Danny and Me**

Rated PG for mild language.

Ok, I know I've been slow at updating, especially since I have all these already pre-written...but I guess I'll stick up Ghostie four after this one! Enjoy, and please R&R! Thankies!

Disclaimer: Yup, I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters...but if Danny were being sold on EBAY I'd be the top bidder for him...lol. But yeah...he still belongs to Butch and Nick, for now...

* * *

Ghostie Three: Contraband  
  
The next day at school, Danny was feeling terribly distressed, talking about the biology test every minute.  
  
"But if he fails me, my parents will kill me!" Danny complained, sounding totally miserable.  
  
Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok. This one's multiple choice anyway."  
  
"...multiple...choice?" Danny's eyes seemed to lighten up a bit.  
  
"I don't study...and I never fail a multiple choice test!" Tucker assured him. "Well, I do study for 3 hours a day when I get home from school, but that's not really studying!" Tucker scratched his head.  
  
Danny sighed. "I'm done for."  
  
Suddenly, Kwan came running down the hall with his arms up in the air, his face the definition of hysteria.  
  
"Fenton! Have you seen my ultra-rare-totally-awesome-signed-by-the-green- bay-packers-glowing-football?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Uhh...what happened to it?" Danny lied. He knew exactly what was going on, but he couldn't say a ghost had stolen it. He couldn't say it was stolen at all because he might've been blamed for it. It was the last thing Danny wanted on his mind at the moment.  
  
Tucker and Sam shook their heads "no" and Kwan ran off wailing, "It's gone! Who could've taken it? Stupid janitors must've smuggled it!! Father is going to kill me!"  
  
Danny smiled weakly. "Poor Kwan..."  
  
"Yeah, that's too bad." Sam added, not really caring.  
  
"I wonder who took it..." Tucker pondered.  
  
**How the heck did Kwan get in posession of that thing? I guess he doesn't know what it really is...** Danny thought.  
  
Later, they got to English class (first period) and sat down in their seats. The room was colder than usual.  
  
"Good morning class! Today we have a new student. Everyone please welcome Lauren!" the teacher said warmly, stepping aside while a girl walked through the door. She looked extremely shy, her face crimson red. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, deep green eyes, braces, and a deep tan. She seemed pretty normal, although her choice of wardrobe (white shirt, white skirt, black converse sneakers) was a little too bright (for Sam's taste.). She clutched her pink backpack tightly and looked to the teacher for instructions. She smiled weakly at the class.  
  
"Please Lauren, take a seat next to that young lady in black." stated the teacher happily.  
  
Lauren walked slowly to the back of the class where Sam was, Sam watching her every move. Lauren smiled at Sam, and Sam back to her.  
  
**She seems pretty nice.** Sam thought to herself.  
  
Danny and Tucker looked to each other, and Danny ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook. He wrote, "Isn't it weird to have a new student right in the middle of the year?" He folded it up and passed it as secretly as possible to Tucker. Tucker unfolded it and read it, then scribbled down a reply. He passed it back to Danny before the teacher could see. "Yeah, but it's not that weird. It happens all the time. She seems pretty cool, though. Kinda like Sam, except her light side! Is there a definition for someone that is the total opposite of a goth?" Danny grinned. "Well...I don't know about another definition, but you should try to talk to her if you want to know." He passed it back to Tucker and Tucker read it quickly. "No way! You talk to her. You're the one that suggested it anyway." Danny read it. He turned the paper over because he was out of room. "Well...she's totally new. We can all talk to her I guess...she doesn't seem like anyone rude...too bad she doesn't look like Paulina!" Danny drew a quick picture of the new girl looking like Paulina, except being really nice, with a speech bubble that read, "Oh I love you Danny Fenton! Please go out with me!" Tucker read it and giggled. "You're starting to sound like a girl!" Tucker added a drawing to it that showed Sam with horns and Lauren with a halo. Danny grinned when he saw it. Sam had noticed the two passing the note and whispered to them, "What are you guys doing?" Danny had the note last and put it away in his binder. He took out a fresh piece of paper and wrote in big letters, "NOTHING!" and held it up for Sam to read.  
  
"Well class, I have the results for last semester's To Kill A Mockingbird exam! Most of you made above a C, but I had two people that failed..." the teacher rambled, going around to every student with their test score.  
  
Danny's stomach hit the ground. I couldn't have possibly failed this... He got his paper and took a great sigh of relief. "Name: Daniel Fenton, Test: To Kill A Mockingbird final semester exam, Score: 91/100" I made an A! Danny smiled to Sam who smiled back at him. She got a good grade too. He looked to Tucker, who looked disappointed. Danny eyed him, like asking, "What's wrong?" Tucker mouthed, "I made a C..." Danny didn't understand him, so he wrote him instead. He read the reply and wrote back, "Don't worry about it...at least you didn't fail!"  
  
The bell rang soon after that (didn't do much in class except discuss another outside-reading assignment.). The three met outside the door, and Lauren was the last to come out because she was talking with their teacher. She passed them on her way out and smiled at them warmly.  
  
Sam stopped her. "Hey uh...your name is Lauren, right?" Sam wanted to know more about her, trying to make polite conversation.  
  
Lauren looked surprised. "Yes, it is. And...what's yours?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Samantha Manson...you can call me Sam. Nice to meet you, Lauren." Sam smiled.  
  
Tucker chimed in, "And I'm Tucker Foley."  
  
Danny was last. "I'm Danny Fenton." They all shook hands, as if it were something formal. Lauren looked a little shy at the moment.  
  
"I didn't think anyone would talk to me the first day..." she said softly.  
  
Sam grinned. "Well, you can stick with us. We'll show you around the school. Do you have your schedule?"  
  
Lauren handed Sam her schedule. Danny and Tucker looked over it with You have all classes with us, except for seventh period...you play tennis? Cool!" Tucker read.  
  
Lauren smiled. "Yeah. Do any of you play tennis?"  
  
"Nope...me and Tucker have athletics fourth period...so that's only five classes. But we'll help you out." Danny assured her.  
  
"Thanks. You guys are really nice." Lauren said happily.  
  
"Danny...it's test time. We better hurry before he takes up our tardy cards." Sam said quickly, beginning to walk fast.  
  
The four of them walked briskly to the science area of the school and sat down in class. Mr. Lancer stopped Lauren just as she walked in. "May I have your schedule?" He took it from her and read it, shook his head, and handed it back to her. "Class, we have a new student. Lauren has just transfered from Texas. Now go take a seat."  
  
**Nice introduction...** Lauren thought angerily. She didn't like Mr. Lancer all that much already. There were big black tables that two people at a time could sit at, and Sam had an open seat that she saved for Lauren. Tucker and Danny were together at the table next to them. Lauren sat down and looked to the three of them.  
  
"As you all know," Mr. Lancer began, pacing around the room. (Danny's expression turned nasty) "Today is our test over the dissection of the frog, worm, starfish, and the fetal pig...I hope you all looked over your notes. Pencils out, clear your desk."  
  
Sam looked utterly disgusted. She went up to Mr. Lancer and he handed her a very large booklet of test questions. Lauren looked around to see if anyone else got up and got one, but Sam seemed to be the only one. She opened it up and began scribbling answers on her scantron. Lauren decided to ask later, but from what she could read on the test, it had nothing to do with cutting open frogs and fetal pigs. Lauren looked horrified at the very thought.  
  
Mr. Lancer gave everyone their own scantron and a copy of the test. "Do not write on this! You have one hour. Start." He went last to Lauren, and whispered to her, "If you are not ready for this test you don't have to take it today, but you will have to come back after school to re-take it, otherwise it is a zero. Or you can take it now if you think you are ready."  
  
Lauren took the paper from him and took the test like everyone else. Some of the questions grossed her out so much that she didn't finish reading them and she guessed on answers. She didn't like the idea of cutting open animals, even if they had been dead, soaking in a solution for 2 years.  
  
Danny, Sam, Tucker and Lauren walked out together, all with looks of disgust on their faces.  
  
"I know I failed." Danny frowned.  
  
"How do I know how to open up a frog stomach? There was no answer that said, 'rip it open!' I mean, that's what you do to it, right?" Tucker asked.  
  
"Ugh...don't even tell me what it said. After all my complaints about dissecting animals, we still do it and take a test worse than the one in sex ed." Sam complained.  
  
"Well, would you rather open up a person than an animal?" Danny teased her.  
  
"Of course not! What about my alternative mechanical dissecting frog! Wasn't that enough?" Sam continued.  
  
"I didn't really want to do the test, but I'm glad that we did all that stuff at my old school...I think it's wrong to do that to animals too...my lab partner at my old school acted like she was sick so she wouldn't have to dissect the animals, and my teacher made me do it...my partner just didn't want to get her hands dirty." Lauren explained.  
  
"Well, finally someone that thinks like I do! You know, we've gotta get together sometime to start a protest against things like this..." Sam said proudly, starting to like Lauren more and more. Lauren grinned at this. "Are you a vegeterian?" Sam asked suddenly.  
  
"No, I've wanted to be for a long time, but it's really hard to do in my household...my parents won't support me..." Lauren told her shyly.  
  
"Well, you're going to become one! Try this soy gum, it's really good!" Sam said happily, giving Lauren a piece of light green gum.  
  
"Hey, I want some too!" Danny complained, holding out his hand.  
  
"Me too!" Tucker added.  
  
Sam gave them all some and put the rest away in her backpack. Tucker spit his out abruptly into his hand, then sticking it on a garbage can.  
  
"That's so gross! It has no flavor!" Tucker cried.  
  
"Well yeah, carnivore boy, it's soy...it's good for you." Sam smirked.  
  
They all laughed at this, even Tucker a little, and spent the rest of the day walking down the halls together laughing at random things and getting to know Lauren better. Lauren laughed at Sam's impression of Mr. Lancer, and Danny zoned out for a minute, watching her laugh, her eyes light up, her fun laugh filling up his ears....WHAM.  
  
"Danny? Are you ok?" Lauren asked quickly. He had run right into the lockers.  
  
Danny rubbed his head. "...I think...that really hurt..."  
  
Tucker arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm fine..." He was still rubbing his head. Why DID I just run into the lockers? Danny wondered.  
  
Later that day, Danny decide to show Lauren where to go for tennis, since it was at the athletic hall. Tucker and Sam left to go to their last class. Danny and Lauren walked sliently together, both with their heads looking to the walls alongside them.  
  
Lauren broke the silence. "Today was actually really fun. I'm glad I got to meet you guys and have some friends at school."  
  
Danny smiled, "Well of course you'd have friends....unless you're totally unpopular like err..."  
  
"Like who?" Lauren wondered.  
  
"Well....me, Sam and Tucker aren't exactly the most well-liked people here. It's just us three always. It's been that way since like kindergarten." Danny said, embarassed at the fact that he was unpopular.  
  
"I don't care about all that popularity stuff...I'm just glad that I have good friends like you guys on my first day here." she smiled.  
  
Danny smiled back at her. **She's really nice...kinda hot too...  
**  
**He's so cute! And sweet! I wish more guys were like him...** Lauren giggled silently.  
  
"What's so funny?" Danny grinned.  
  
"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!" She assured him.  
  
"So Fenton...you cheating on your girlfriend?" said an annoyingly familair voice.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, Dash! (remembering earlier comments about him and Sam) And...she isn't either!" Danny said angerily, turning around to face Dash. (reffering to Lauren...)  
  
**Who's this goof? He's so rude.** Lauren frowned at Dash.  
  
"Are you new here or what?" Dash demanded to know.  
  
"Well, it's really none of your business, but I am. Why don't you leave us alone? What's your name again...Bash or something?" Lauren sneered at him.  
  
Dash looked like he was going to blow. "The name's DASH and you better remember it girly! I'm the coolest guy and role-model of this school! And you keep your boyfriend away from me!"  
  
"Danny isn't my boyfriend!" she said quite angerily, clenching her fists and taking a step closer to Dash.  
  
"Ooh, sticking up for him, are you? And your little Danny doesn't even do it? That's no way to treat a lady, Fenton!" Dash teased.  
  
"...you're a football player, right?" Lauren asked suddenly. Danny looked as though he were about to step in to do something, but he waited to see what Lauren was up to.  
  
"Well of course! And the star quarterback!" He said proudly, sticking out his chest.  
  
"You must like cheers then!" Lauren said suddenly. "Our football team has a star, let's all see how strong you are!" she cheered sarcasticly, then suddenly punching Dash squarely in the stomach. His eyes popped out of his head and his face turned red.  
  
"That'll teach you to stop bothering people! And I'll....hey!" she tried to say, but Danny started to drag her at a run.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that...but we better run before he recovers!" Danny said while dragging her. He led her outside and they ran out of the school boundaries.  
  
"You can't let people like that push you around! I took a self-defense class last year because I kept getting harassed by guys like that all the time..." Lauren explained to Danny.  
  
"Yeah, but that's Dash! He'll either kill you...or me now...well he already does try to kill me....or he'll get Mr. Lancer on his side and tell on you!" Danny sounded panicked.  
  
"So? I don't care about all that! He started it anyway!" Lauren shouted.  
  
"And we'd still get in trouble...it's his word against our's...and I don't let him push me around!" Danny remembered.  
  
"I hate to have done this on my first day..." Lauren stated.  
  
"Oh well...let's just skip now, I guess. We can go to the drug store for some ice cream. My treat." Danny said.  
  
"Well...ok. I'll just say my mom picked me up early or something. I don't have a physical for them yet anyway so I wouldn't be able to play." Lauren agreed.  
  
So they walked across the street and down a few blocks to the drug store for some ice cream. Danny got "Box of Chocolates" flavor and Lauren got "Chocolate Mint" flavor. They sat down together at a table and licked their ice cream cones.  
  
"Thanks for the ice cream, Danny." Lauren smiled at him.  
  
"No problem." Danny grinned.  
  
I can't believe she did that to Dash...now he's gonna totally mutilate me tommorow...but she's got guts. I don't think he'd hit her though, he probably wants his revenge on me... Danny sweated.  
  
"Hey, umm, after school me, Sam and Tucker always get together and stuff. You're welcome to hang with us if you want to." Danny said suddenly.  
  
Lauren's expression brightened. "That'd be cool."

* * *

Alright! I have Ghostie Three ready, so stick around!

Thanks for the reviews, guys!


	4. Ghostie Four: Smitten

**My Danny and Me**

Rated PG for mild language.

It's a Danny-meets-me story...7 Ghosties (chapters) already pre-written!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Danny, or any of these characters that were created by Butch Hartman...blah blah, you know the drill.

* * *

Ghostie Four: Smitten  
  
"...but he's been going around in a daze, Mom! I know something's up with him..." Jazz was complaining to Maddie.  
  
"Jazz, I'm sure he's fine. I don't understand why you're so worked-up about it." Mrs. Fenton assured her, stirring the pasta sauce quickly.  
  
Danny skidded into the kitchen, with a strange grin on his face. He hugged his mom and sat down at the table, smiling at Jazz.  
  
They both raised an eyebrow. Maddie walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead as to check his temperature to see if he was sick.  
  
"...Mom! What are you doing?" he said, pulling her hand off of his face.  
  
"He doesn't have a fever..." Maddie observed, now looking at him up and down.  
  
"You've been acting really weird lately, Danny...and we're worried..." Jazz explained.  
  
"Worried? About what? How have I been acting weird?" Danny asked, totally unaware.  
  
Maddie looked to Jazz, and went back to stir the food.  
  
"Is there a ghost involved?" Jack stuck his big head from behind the door, and looked at Danny.  
  
Danny cleared his throat. "Not that I'm aware of..."  
  
Everyone sat down at the table and ate their spaghetti quietly, taking quick breaks to stare at Danny. He didn't seem to notice this though, because he slurped up his noodles as he always did. He finished eating and put his plate in the sink.  
  
"Hey, I'm getting together with some friends tonight. We're going to go see movie." Danny said quickly.  
  
Maddie looked at the time. "It's 7:30 already...I don't know..."  
  
"Come on Mom...its Friday!" Danny frowned.  
  
"...who are you going with?" Jazz wondered, something popping in her head. I bet I know why he's been acting funny lately...ever since I met that girl... Jazz thought.  
  
"Oh, just Sam, Tuck and Lo..." he told them.  
  
Jack warned him, "You remember your curfew..."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know...can I go now?" he turned on his foot to leave.  
  
Maddie nodded her head. "Do you have everything you need?"  
  
"Yeah Mom...ok...bye..." He hurried away so he wouldn't have to explain himself anymore.  
  
Jazz started, "Mom...I think I know what's wrong with him..."  
  
Jack butted in, excited, "HE'S POSESSED BY A GHOST!! I KNEW IT!!!"  
  
Maddie and Jazz both ignored him.  
  
"I think he's in love..." Jazz said quickly, with a grin on her face.  
  
Maddie smiled. "In love? So soon? Let me guess...Samantha Manson, right? I knew they always liked each other..."  
  
"No, no...not Sam. It's that girl he met a few months ago, Lauren. Remember her?" Jazz continued.  
  
Maddie paused for a moment. "Wow...are you sure?"  
  
Jazz laughed. "He was talking to her on the phone the other night..."  
  
"They're not...dating...are they?" Jack asked aloud. He had apparently started listening after his ghost comment...  
  
Jazz shrugged. "I don't know...but they're both smitten with each other..."  
  
Danny rode his scooter to the theatre, with a smile pasted on his face. He almost ran over a kid playing jump rope on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! Stupid teenagers..." the little jump-roping girl shouted after him, jumping out of the way.  
  
He arrived at the theatre, but only Tucker and Sam were there.  
  
He parked his scooter. "Where's Lauren?"  
  
Sam explained, "She called me...she said something about her dad lecturing her..."  
  
Danny sighed. She's gonna be here though, right?"  
  
".....yeah...." Tucker looked at him strangely. Sam's expression seemed annoyed.  
  
Danny ran a hand through his hair. "So, what movie are we gonna see?"  
  
Sam looked up at the movie titles and grinned. "Demons of Wrath 3."  
  
Tucker grinned, "I bet it's better than the second one, I hated that stupid dragon..."  
  
"Yeah..." Danny said quietly, seeming to be in a daze again.  
  
Sam noticed this. "...Danny? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
He jumped slightly. "W-what? I was just thinking..."  
  
Tucker grinned. "About what? A special certain someone perhaps....?"  
  
Sam folded her arms. "We're going to miss the movie if Lo doesn't hurry up..."  
  
"Hey! She's here!" Tucker said, but Danny had already walked off to greet her.  
  
"Hey guys...sorry I'm late..." Lauren grinned, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh...no problem at all..." Danny smiled at her.  
  
...this is just too weird. Danny only acts like this when he sees Paulina...and he's totally ignoring me and Tucker. Stupid.... Sam thought to herself angrily.  
  
They all waited in the long line to get their tickets, and Sam insisted that she paid for everyone.  
  
"My treat." she assured them.  
  
"If you're sure..." Lauren said, putting down her money.  
  
Sam handed the ticket person some money and gave everyone their tickets. They walked into the theatre, only to have to wait in another long line. There were at least 200 people in front of them waiting to get to the movie.  
  
"Man, I'm glad they didn't give it an R rating..." Tucker said, leaning against the wall.  
  
Lauren had just gone off to get some popcorn and drinks for everyone, Sam going with her.  
  
"Yeah...not quite old enough, are we..." Danny looked around at the theatre, in a bored state.  
  
"You feeling alright, Danny? You've been really weird lately...all this staring and..." Tucker tried to say, but Danny interrupted him. "What's with everyone? I'm fine! Quit asking me!"  
  
Tucker backed off. "Geez...sorry...just saying..."  
  
There's nothing wrong with me! There's always somebody trying to pry themselves into my life...so annoying... Danny thought.  
  
Sam and Lauren came back with tons of candy and popcorn and drinks, giving some of it to the boys. The line started to move and people started filing into the theatre.  
  
"To your right, 3 doors down." said the attendant, taking their tickets and tearing them.  
  
After two hours of the movie, all the food already eaten, Sam and Lauren walked out, talking excitedly about the movie.  
  
"Yeah that was SOOO cool! And he just touched her and she turned into that thing..." Sam was saying.  
  
"I know! That was so much better than the first one!!!" Lauren said happily.  
  
Danny and Tucker looked at each other and shook their heads. "That movie...sucked..." Danny stated.  
  
"Yeah it did...I can't understand how you two could like something that stupid...we'd have been better off going to see "Sleepover.."" Tucker said, quite disappointed by the film.  
  
Lauren and Sam looked at each other as if Tucker was insane.  
  
"Sleepover? That movie about those girls going around doing a dare?" Sam raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That has to be the worst movie ever...not seeing it, not caring..." Lauren added.  
  
Danny looked to Tucker. "Well it wasn't that bad, but it was just boring..."  
  
Sam looked at her watch. "It's 10:23...still early..."  
  
Tucker looked at her as though she was crazy. "I'm supposed to be home at 10:30 sharp! They're gonna kill me...." Tucker ran out of the theatre, waving after them. They all looked at each other and laughed a bit.  
  
"Think he'll make it?" Danny smirked.  
  
"He'll realize that he doesn't have a ride and probably come back..." Sam smiled after him.  
  
Indeed, he did come running back, out of breath.  
  
"Could...you...give me a ride...home..." he said, in between breaths.  
  
Sam laughed, "Of course." She dialed a number on her cell phone and asked a driver to pick them all up.  
  
"I was going to suggest that we all go out for coffee or something, but it is late..." Lauren added.  
  
"We can tomorrow!" said an excited Danny.  
  
So, they all got in the car, which happened to be a really cool convertible. They all yelled at people on the sidewalks as they zoomed by in the street, wind flying in their faces.  
  
"See you guys later!" Tucker waved, getting out of the car.  
  
"Bye!" they all shouted after him, zooming off again.  
  
"Who should I drop off first?" Sam asked Danny and Lauren.  
  
Lauren said quickly, "I'm just a block away from Danny's house, but you can drop me off first..."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." So they drove off to Lauren's house first, and as she got out, she and Danny stared eye-to-eye for a moment. Sam seemed to be in an impatient mood.  
  
"Well, bye Lauren! See you later!" Sam blurted out, poking the driver to go.  
  
Danny smiled after her. "See you tomorrow.."  
  
"Bye guys...bye Danny." she blushed, going to her door.  
  
The car took off, Danny still looking after her.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Are you ok?"  
  
"...of course I am! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" said an annoyed Danny.  
  
Sam sighed. "Hello...everyone knows you like her. Don't act like it's not true."  
  
He sat back in his seat. "Well, you don't know that for sure, do you? We're all just friends..." He even tried to assure himself this.  
  
"Danny...I..." Sam began, but she stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
The car stopped at his house.  
  
"See you later." she said, almost regretfully.  
  
"...ok. Bye."  
  
He got of the car and went inside, only to find the house noisy as ever. Everyone came running to him, and Jack pointed to his watch. "Three minutes past!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"..." No one said anything. Danny went upstairs to think.  
  
I wish everyone would get off my back...so what if I do like her.  
  
Lauren was doing the same thing back at her house.  
  
**I like him so much, but it's all too weird...3 months of knowing him, and I know that Sam and Tuck are his best friends, but they're always running off. I know he's hiding something, but what?**  
  
"I don't know if I can tell him..."  
  
"I don't know if I can tell her..."  
  
"...how I really feel."

* * *

Thanks for the continuing reviews, guys! I just wrote Ghostie Seven last night and I'm really happy with it. I'll put up Ghostie Five later on today if I have some time. Keep rolling in those comments! ...good ones, of course!

Danny: Just hurry up and post the other chapters!

Lo: They're called Ghosties, Danny!

Danny: -shrugs- What's the difference?

Lo: -opens up the thermos, then rips out a chapter from a book- This is the difference..oops..-ripped up her summer reading book- Oh well...

Box Ghost: Muhahaha...

Danny: ....first in the story, now out here...-throws Lo's guitar at TBG-

Lo: Stick around for more! Just as soon as I use what's left of my guitar on Danny's head I'll get around to it....

Danny: -gulp- She is abusing me! -runs to PT-chan-


	5. Ghostie Five: It's Official, Sam

**My Danny and Me**

Rated PG for some mild language.

Sorry for being so slow at updating, and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters from the show. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do.

* * *

Ghostie Five: It's Official, Sam.  
  
-RING! RING!-  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"-breathing-...."  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Stupid...freak..."  
  
Lauren hung up her phone, annoyed. She lied down on her bed and looked at the stuff on her nightstand next to her bed, with a glowing lava lamp and a picture of her best friends, Sam, Tucker, and Danny. She looked most lovingly at the image of Danny, him standing next to her in the picture with his hand on her shoulder. She hadn't heard from any of them all week, and jumped every time a phone rang. She tried calling, but no one seemed to be home at all. Even if it was Spring Break, they should've been home, because they had all planned to spend the week at the beach at Sam's beach house in California.  
  
**Where are you guys? Man, this vacation sucks! she thought to herself angerily. How much worse could it get?  
**  
She heard her dad's footsteps pounding up the stairs and towards her room, and she turned around quickly and looked to her door.  
  
"Lauren, you have someone at the door for you." he said plainly.  
  
Lauren jumped up. "I do? Who is it?"  
  
Her dad had a regretful look on his face. "It's that boy...Danny or something..."  
  
She knew good and well that her dad didn't approve of her dating, being with a boy, or even talking to a boy, because he was extremely overprotective.  
  
Carefully and modestly, she tried not to show her excitement and thanked him. He closed her door with a loud thud as she looked at herself in the mirror nervousely.  
  
**Oh God...my hair is so crappy.... she looked at herself, finding any little imperfection to be disgusting.**  
  
She left her room and hurried downstairs, and Danny was standing in the entryway of her house looking a bit pale.  
  
She turned slightly red at the look of him, he was so handsome. "Hey Danny!" She thought about hugging him, but her dad was in the next room over watching them both like a hawk.  
  
"Hey Lo..." he smiled at her. She looked so sweet in her little skirt and her light blonde hair flying everywhere, little wisps of baby curls in her eyes.  
  
Her dad coughed loudly. "Oh, hello Mr. ..." Danny said quickly, trying to be as polite as he could. Her dad nodded his approval and Danny turned back to Lauren.  
  
"I haven't heard from you guys all week, I was trying to reach all of you but..." Lauren tried to say, but Danny chimed in. "I know, I'm sorry...and....there's something I've been needing to tell you." He dropped his voice lower when he said this, so that her parents wouldn't think that something was up.  
  
Lauren looked at him questionably, and they walked quietly upstairs to her room where they could talk in private. Danny tried to close the door, but Lauren left it open because she knew better. Her father would probably storm up there and accuse them of kissing or something redicilous of that sort. Lauren sat on her spinning desk chair, and Danny on the floor in front of her so that he was looking up at her.  
  
"Ok..." he started, hesitating. Lauren looked at him anxiousely, thinking to herself.  
  
**Is he....going to ask me out?**  
  
Danny continued, his voice a bit stronger. "If you believe me or not, that's not the point."  
  
...probably not...  
  
"Lauren...do you believe in ghosts?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, her expression a bit annoyed. "...I haven't really seen one...why?"  
  
**What the hell is he playing at? Ghosts??**  
  
"Well...." Danny pulled out a shiny metal thermos and unscrewed the cap on it, then pressed a green button on it. A large, blue colored thing came out of it like steam and formed into what had to be a large man with overalls and a hat.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHA! The Box Ghost cannot be kept in the barriers of the cylindrical container, it is too weak to contain my cube-loving powers! Err...well..." said the annoying voice coming from the now floating man. He scratched his head, trying to think of something else to say that would be impressive...about boxes. This was definately not normal to Lauren.  
  
Lauren stepped back, stepping all the way back into her pink-painted walls, staring up at it. Danny rolled his eyes, and stared up at the Box Ghost.  
  
"Ah ha! It is you again boy! You will never be able to contain me in your cylindrical..."  
  
"Like I haven't heard that before...58 times now..." Danny stated plainly, sounding more bored than scared. Lauren's mouth was hanging open and she stared at Danny. He looked to her. "This is a ghost...a rather annoying one."  
  
"....g-ghost?" she choked, sounding frightfully on the verge of screaming. She didn't know what to think, to be scared or be baffled, or just laugh up at it.  
  
"Yeah. I'm a ghost too...well, half ghost actually."  
  
"I knew it! Halfa-Boy! You shall..." began the ghost, but Danny shut it up before he could say no more. He opened up the thermos again, and sucked the ghost back in while it was trying to talk. He was so busy with his box puns that he didn't notice anything. Danny looked back at Lauren, who seemed to have gone quite pale. Danny, on the other hand, now looked much more confident.  
  
"W-what's that?" Lauren asked shakily, pointing to the thermos.  
  
"Oh this?" asked Danny, holding it up. "This is the Fenton Thermos which I keep the ghosts I capture in. My parents invented it...they make a lot of ghost-related things, being inventors and all..." Danny smiled at her.  
  
"How....are you...a ghost?" she looked at him again, almost like she wanted to cry or something.  
  
"Well...it's like this..."  
  
He explained everything to her in detail, and she soon had gotten to the point where she sat on her bed and listened to him without shaking.  
  
"And Sam and Tuck have known this since you got your powers?"  
  
**So this is why I've been left out so many times...and probably why no one called me this week...** Lauren thought to herself quickly, still listening intently to Danny's explanation.  
  
"Yeah...I knew I could trust you earlier on, but I was afraid that you'd think I was a freak or something....and.."  
  
"Of course not! Your powers are awesome! I've always sorta had a belief in the paranormal, but now I know for sure...I'm not really that scared anymore."  
  
Danny breathed a deep sigh of relief. **Thank you...thank you!** He thought happily, looking up at the celing, as if prasing some higher power.  
  
Lauren looked closely at him, then asked, "Can you change into a ghost for me?" The whole thing sounded strange.  
  
Danny looked at her door and looked back her her nervousely. "What if your parents..."  
  
Lauren closed her door and looked back at him. "It'll be ok!" She smiled at him, looking very excited indeed.  
  
"Ok...Going Ghost!"  
  
Miraculously, before her eyes, Danny changed from top to bottom, his jet black hair turned to a snowy white, his brillant blue eyes a glowing green, and his t-shirt and jeans into a cool black-and-white bodysuit. She opened her mouth in awe, and he looked to her for approval.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
Her eyes lit up and she gave him the brightest smile she could muster. "AWESOME!"  
  
He grinned. "Better change back though, before someone comes in and flips..."  
  
"Wait!" she stopped him.  
  
She went right up to him and lightly touched his arm, then his hair, and she stared into his eyes. "You're so...amazing."  
  
He smiled at her, looking back at her pretty face, her dark green eyes shining, a sweet grin in place.  
  
"So are you."  
  
He lightly brushed her face with his gloved hand and she fell into his arms, she couldn't resist. He held her closely, their faces seeming to close in on each other, and he felt a pair of soft lips lightly over his.  
  
The door flew open....but no one was there.  
  
"Lauren? Where are you?" It was her dad.  
  
Danny, just on time, had gone intangible, with her in his arms. They wouldn't be seen. Lauren trembled in his arms, but he put a finger to her lips for her to be quiet until her father left. He rushed past them, looking into her walk-in closet, but he didn't find anyone there either.  
  
**Where are they? I'm gonna kill them if I catch something...that boy better know how to run faster than I can drive...so freaking dead...  
**  
He left, closing the door again, and Danny looked to make sure he was gone for good. They both reappeared again in the same exact spot they were before, still locked in each other's arms. Lauren breathed heavily, so afraid that her father would've caught them.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"We went intangible so we couldn't be seen..."  
  
She finally gave him a kiss, a quick one, on his lips, and backed away a little.  
  
"You just came to tell me that?" she was still smiling.  
  
Danny was very red, and it truly was his first kiss...from a girl he liked. He remembed kissing Sam back in fourth grade when "Spin the Bottle" was huge, and even if it was a cheek kiss, he didn't feel anything special like he did when Lauren touched him.  
  
"Well...I'm definately glad that you took it so well."  
  
Lauren grinned even more.  
  
"But...I was wondering if...umm..."  
  
She came up to him again, slowly, and kissed him again. "Of course, Danny."  
  
**How'd she know? Oh well...good enough for me...  
**  
She seemed calm, but she was screaming in joy on the inside.  
  
"Would you change back...to your normal-self?"  
  
"Oh...sure...good idea..."  
  
He did, and was given yet another kiss, though this one seemed better than the other two, at least to him.  
  
"No...not much different...but I did feel a little tingle when you were a ghost." Lauren brushed crimson.  
  
Danny laughed to himself. **I can't believe she said that! ...I can't even believe this is happening! YES!**  
  
He stopped suddenly, looking at his watch. "Oh crap...I gotta get home..."  
  
She looked a bit disappointed, but she understood. "You better hurry."  
  
He granted her one last kiss, quickly, and turned ghost again. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"It's faster this way...I can fly home."  
  
"Ok...see you later."  
  
He smiled at her one last time and disappeared straight through her walls to the outside. He had never felt so good, the wind flying through his hair, and the girl he liked had said yes and accepted him as a ghost. **But how am I going to tell Tuck and Sam? Oh well...**  
  
Lauren went downstairs with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Where'd your friend go?" her dad asked suspiciousely.  
  
"Oh, he went home."  
  
"What? I didn't see him leave! When? Where?"  
  
"Oh, you must not've paid attention...just through the window, a few minutes ago..."  
  
"Right...and I supposed he flew home..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
His expression was priceless, but her life?  
  
Nothing could be better.

* * *

Ok, I'm going to put up Ghostie Six right after this. Thanks for your reviews, everyone! 


	6. Ghostie Six: Soul Sucking, Lizzie's Warn...

**My Danny and Me**

Rated PG for some mild language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters from the show. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do.

Thanks for reading, everyone. Here's Ghostie Six!

* * *

Ghostie Six: Soul Sucking, Lizzie's Warning  
  
They walked side-by-side, hand-in-hand together, her head rested on his shoulder. They had just gone out for coffee, and were headed to the local art museum next. It was their first date since Danny had asked Lauren out, and they both knew they could get used to this.  
  
**I don't really want to go to this museum...but whatever she wants to do is fine with me. This is my first date with anyone...I hope I don't blow this...** Danny thought nervously, looking around.  
  
Lauren clinged onto him lovingly, and she smiled sweetly at him. She blushed a little, and spoke softly. "You know, Danny...I've never dated anyone before."  
  
He looked thoroughly surprised. "You haven't?"  
  
"No...I'm not allowed to date until I'm 16...my parents don't know about us yet."  
  
"Well...so what? You don't have to tell them right away. It's not a big deal, it's not like we're going steady or anything..."  
  
"I know..." she sighed. "But I already told you how overprotective they are."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She dropped the subject and they walked in silence for a while.  
  
Lauren said suddenly, "Have you found any ghosts lately?"  
  
Danny looked almost startled that she asked. "Well...not really. A few months ago I had a really weird encounter though...and it's been pretty slow since then. I don't understand it..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah...it's weird. The day before you came to school here I found this blob-looking ghost guy named Dave..."  
  
Lauren chuckled. "You serious?"  
  
"Yeah. And he was digging in Kwan's locker, and stole some glowing football...Kwan was running around school crying about it..."  
  
"Oh, I remember that...he ran into me in the halls and asked me about a football...so that was what it was all about..."  
  
Danny nodded. "Then, I met this other ghost, a little girl who worked at the Department of Care and Containment of Ghostly Artifacts..." He paused, thinking back on this. Lauren listened intently.  
  
Danny continued, "She told me that Kwan's football was a ghostly artifact that sucks out human souls....so that someone could eat them."  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "Sucks out souls....?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Creepy. But I did some research on it...and from what I saw on the internet, this football didn't look like the old round thing that it said it was...as if this were a new version of it in disguise or something..."  
  
"So the little ghost girl was trying to recover it?"  
  
"Yeah, to keep it out of human hands...and here I was thinking that ghosts just wanted to wipe out humans. But there are departments that exist to keep the ghost world undercover...it's so weird."  
  
"Wow...so, have you heard anything from the girl since? Anything about this football?"  
  
"Nope...and I've caught maybe 10 ghosts in the past 3 months, and all of them were totally weak. I've been expecting some major fight just creep up on me at some point..."  
  
Lauren muttered an audible "hmmm" and the conversation ended. The whole feel of it was quite creepy.  
  
Danny quickly mumbled, remembering their earlier conversation, "I've never gone out with a girl before..."  
  
Lauren looked at him. "What?"  
  
He spoke louder, looking at the ground. He seemed quite embarrassed. "I've never gone out with a girl before..."  
  
Lauren laughed to herself."Really? So we're both newbies then..." Lauren stated plainly.  
  
"Yeah..." He turned quite red, feeling embarrassed because he'd never gone out with anyone before in his life.  
  
She noticed that he was embarrassed by this, and said, "It doesn't matter if you've never been with anybody before. I still like you just the same."  
  
He looked up and smiled at her, feeling happier.  
  
"It's kind of sweet, actually..." she hugged him even more. "And you're such a sweet, wonderful guy. I don't see why girls aren't flocking to you!"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. **Because I'm not Mr. Popularity...**  
  
"I'm the luckiest girl in the world. If no one but me can see what a great person you are, they are totally missing out."  
  
Lauren smiled at him full-heartedly, and Danny grinned and blushed.  
  
"Aww, you're just saying that..."  
  
"No I'm not! I'm serious!"  
  
"Ok..." he smiled.  
  
"I bet you I could write a list of over a hundred good things about you."  
  
He laughed at this. "What, about my "cute blue eyes" or something?"  
  
Lauren giggled. "Well, that's one of them, but not just by the way you look..."  
  
**Aww! He's so adorable! How can't other girls see how wonderful he is? He's a cute guy, he's got a sense of humor, he's intelligent, sweet, caring...and he's got an amazing life, being half-ghost and all...not that anyone knows that but us...Oh well, he's all mine and I'm not letting anyone else have him.**  
  
Danny ran his hand through his hair. "If I really were "cute" then girls would be flocking to me..."  
  
Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed. "Please...you are very cute, and I know a bunch of girls that think so...they're just too afraid to tell you."  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "Right..."  
  
Lauren counted off her fingers. "I could name 10 girls right now, just in our English class, that think you're good-looking. They're just too afraid to say anything..."  
  
Danny shook his head, disbelieving. "Ok, whatever you say."  
  
"I'm dead serious, Danny! But I won't let them have you..." she clinged onto him even more, and Danny thought of something.  
  
**I don't get it...even if she's telling the truth, why after all these years hasn't anyone said anything to me? She's like the only girl that's ever shown any real attention to me and ignored the fact that I'm not totally popular...and being the way she looks, I don't know why she's not hanging out with Paulina and dating Dash...guess I'm just lucky.  
**  
He remembered a bunch of guys always hitting on her, going over to her desk and bugging her...all those times that Valerie or Paulina would go and talk to her and Lauren would just be polite. They seemed even envious of her. But, he couldn't help but think, why is she going out with me? Why? Because after all these years, not one girl had ever shown him any real liking, and he was ignored and shunned by almost everyone but his two best friends. But Lauren comes along, and as sweet and cute as she was, she decided to stick with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Danny could only wish that this was for real, that she was true about liking him, and he could finally have a girl he liked (other than Sam, because girlfriends are supposed to be 'special' ...) that would listen to him, and be with him, and just accept him for who he really was. And Lauren seemed to be that way.  
  
They had walked for a long time, both deep in their own thoughts, with Lauren thinking about how lucky she was to have found someone like Danny, and why girls didn't flock to him. She was glad that he wasn't the typical jock, and especially proud of Danny. She'd never want to replace him with anyone else. And Sam and Tucker? Who could ask for better friends. She thanked her parents all the time for moving here, and she had never felt better in her whole life.  
  
"Hey, we're here." Danny said suddenly, stopping.  
  
The art museum was huge, and being that it was a Saturday afternoon, the place was packed.  
  
"Do we have to pay to get in?" Lauren wondered, looking through her purse for some money.  
  
They walked inside the building, and indeed, they did have to pay to get it.  
  
_Prices: $10 Adult, $8 Child, Senior_  
  
Lauren read the sign and her and Danny got into a small quarrel over who would pay.  
  
"No no, I'm paying this time..." Danny insisted, getting out his wallet.  
  
"No! I already have out my money!" Lauren said quickly, hastily putting out a twenty dollar bill on the counter. The ticket person eyed them, and handed back Lauren four dollars. Danny looked annoyed that Lauren had paid for them.  
  
"Why do I get this back?" Lauren asked, looking at the money.  
  
The ticket person handed them their entrance tickets and passed the money to Lauren. "You two are regarded as children. Have a good time, and here are your maps...we have five groups starting to tour now...."  
  
**Child? I'm not a child, I'm 15 now!** Lauren thought, but she took the money back anyway, glad that she had gotten something back.  
  
They walked away, a long line of people behind them in their ticket line.  
  
"Why didn't you let me pay?" Danny asked, still wanting to be 'gentleman- like.' He knew that he should've been the one to pay for it, because he wanted to be polite.  
  
"Look...if it bothers you that much...you can pay for dinner! I just didn't want you to spend all your money on me..."  
  
Danny laughed, joking, "Oh, so you want me to pay for the more expensive things...ok, I see how it is..."  
  
Lauren laughed with him. "That's exactly how it is..." She was just trying to be polite herself, because she really didn't want him to pay for everything for her, but she didn't have that much money left either.  
  
They had their tickets taken up by the ticket person, and they walked into a large marble-decorated room with beautiful works of art, statues and sculptures, and paintings probably worth millions. They looked up at the ceiling, with a beautiful dome-shape, and paintings of flying angels and flowers everywhere.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing..." Lauren said suddenly, still looking around.  
  
**Hmm...this isn't too bad, it's actually pretty neat.** Danny thought, staring at a rather large sculpture of a half-naked woman that had a little angel flying above her head. This was all timeless art, and everyone else seemed to be in awe about it too. And, to both of their surprises, there were a lot of younger couples there too, instead of the tons of older people that Danny had expected to see. He wouldn't exactly have thought this up as a good place for a date, but there weren't any movies to go see, and he didn't really have any ideas for where to go.  
  
"And here is an 18th century painting of..." said the head of the tour group, her voice droning into everyone's heads like a lecture in Mr. Lancer's class.  
  
Lauren and Danny looked at each other.  
  
"I don't really want to join that group, but we can if you want to..." Lauren stated.  
  
"Naw, I don't want to either. That's boring anyway..." said Danny.  
  
Instead, they toured the huge museum by themselves, running into hundreds of different exhibits. The Asian art exhibit was Lauren's favorite, and Danny liked the samurai armor that they found.  
  
"You know, this has actually turned out to be pretty fun." Danny admitted towards the end. They had already been there for a few hours and had seen everything. Not only was it not boring, but they got to talk by themselves and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
"I was afraid that you didn't want to be here...but you didn't say anything."  
  
"Well, anywhere with you is good....so thanks for coming with me."  
  
She smiled. "Next time you pick the place."  
  
They left the museum, with their heads full of interesting thoughts.  
  
"So, where to now? We still have until 8." Danny said, checking his watch.  
  
Lauren didn't say anything. She just kept walking, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Lo...? ...any ideas?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
She reached for his hand and grabbed it tightly, and her face seemed to be in a very mixed expression. Her eyes...didn't seem normal. She went completely white, and almost fell. Danny caught her just on time, and she was limp in his arms. People around them stared. Danny, sensing something bad about to happen, saw his breath, meaning only one thing.  
  
"Lauren! Lauren!" he shook her nervously.  
  
Her head perked up and she stood up by herself, and began to speak in a very high voice unlike her own.  
  
"Danny, you've gotta listen to me!"  
  
It definitely wasn't Lauren talking...and he knew that voice.  
  
"...L-Lizzie?" he asked, unsure.  
  
**What the heck? Is it really Lizzie again? Possessing Lauren? This isn't Lauren for sure...and she's acting funny...**  
  
"Yes! Come here!" the possessed Lauren grabbed Danny's hand again and led him over to a bench and they sat down. The people that stared at them passed them and gave them odd glares.  
  
"What the....**what did I tell you last time Lizzie!**" Danny shouted, completely angered that Lizzie had possessed Lauren to talk to him.  
  
"I'm sorry! It was the only way, I can't make a scene in public like this!"  
  
"You've already made a scene possessing her!" he dropped his voice a little lower.  
  
"Look, I just came to warn you...all humans are in danger."  
  
"...what?"  
  
"Remember the Soul-Sucking Orb? Remember Dave and Bubba?"  
  
Danny almost laughed at this....Dave and Bubba? _What names!  
_  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well....err....we sorta never caught it and they made another thousand of those...and they're gonna use them on all living people..."  
  
"....**WHAT? MASS PRODUCTION OF SOUL-SUCKING FOOTBALLS?**"  
  
An older couple that had just passed by glared at Danny as if he were insane, and they walked off mumbling something about the new generation of kids.  
  
"**SHHHH!!** Keep it down...."  
  
"How can I? All these things could kill a lot of people, right?"  
  
"Well yeah, that's what I came to tell you!"  
  
"Well what the heck am I supposed to do? Stop an army of ghosts?"  
  
"....actually...yes."  
  
Danny's face dropped and his mouth opened.  
  
"Ok. Not interested."  
  
"Look, it's your family...your friends, your girlfriend..."  
  
"Geez! Like I don't have enough problems already!"  
  
"Danny, listen! I personally wanted to warn you, so you can be ready for it. There is a way to stop all of this from happening!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Can you help me?"  
  
Lauren had woken up, still on the bench, looking around wildly.  
  
"...what's going on? What happened?" She obviously had no memory of her possession.  
  
Danny stared straight ahead, not really listening to anything, just deep in his own thoughts.  
  
**Join...a ghost army? And we all try to stop this mess? I don't know what I've gotten myself into now...  
**  
Lauren poked him on the arm and he turned to her abruptly.  
  
"Oh, sorry Lo...just thinking..."  
  
"Did I fall asleep or something?"  
  
Danny thought up something fast to tell her as a cover-up. "Oh yeah, we just took a break and you dozed off..."  
  
They both got up on their feet, and began to walk again, Danny taking very long strides, Lauren shuffling alongside him.  
  
"Hey, don't walk so fast..."  
  
"Sorry..." He grabbed her hand and continued to walk at the same pace, now dragging Lauren.  
  
"What's wrong? I know something's up!" Lauren demanded to know.  
  
They both stopped suddenly, and rushed over to a large group of people. Something seemed to be going on.  
  
"Somebody call an ambulance! Something is wrong with him!"  
  
"He's out cold!"  
  
"Oh my God, what's going on?"  
  
People muttered to each other in worried voices and an ambulance came rushing down the street. Danny and Lauren finally saw what it was the people were talking about.  
  
"Everybody clear off....thank you."  
  
"Get him quickly, I think we're losing him!"  
  
"Folks, the boy will be fine. Please clear the area."  
  
Danny stopped dead. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
There, on the ground, lied a red hat belonging to his best friend. He lied unconscious on the bed in the ambulance, people looking at each other with looks of worry.  
  
"**TUCKER!**"  
  
He ran through all the people and over to Tucker in the ambulance, and an attendant pushed Danny away.  
  
"Kid, back off."  
  
"TUCKER! WHAT'S GOING ON?!??!?"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The ambulance's doors closed, and it drove off, flashing its lights and blowing its sirens, trying to get through rush-hour traffic to the hospital.  
  
Lauren looked on the verge of tears.  
  
She went over to Danny, who stood in the middle of the street, speechless and thoughtless, his mind blank and empty. He didn't know what to do. The crowd of people backed its way onto the sidewalk and looked to the scene of Danny and Lauren.  
  
"Danny..." she said weakly, putting an assuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure what's going on, but we should go to the hospital to see if Tucker is alright."  
  
He stared at the ground and his fist tightened.  
  
"I saw his eyes...that blank look in his eyes, as though nothing was there anymore. Like he wasn't dead, but worse than dead."  
  
She looked at Danny, worried, and confused. "I don't understand..."  
  
He picked up Tucker's red hat from the street and walked slowly back onto the sidewalk. People began to clear off, but some were still staring intently at the spot where Tucker was just a few minutes ago, talking in hushed voices.  
  
Danny stared at the hat and held onto it tightly. "We should go."  
  
Lauren, still confused and scared, thinking about Tucker, nodded, and they began their walk towards Sam's house, Danny leading.  
  
"We should go tell Sam. She can drive us." He said, in the most dry voice Lauren had ever heard.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why now...why Tucker?" she said softly, more tears coming. "What could be wrong?"

* * *

Aww, poor Tucker! I'll have Ghostie Seven up soon. It's already written, I'm just waiting for some more reviews, though I'll probably only get one. x.x Thanks for reading and reviewing! Stick around for more! 


	7. Ghostie Seven: SoulSearching

**My Danny and Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters from Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do.

Rated PG for some language.

Thanks for your reviews, guys, though I don't seem to get much. I don't know if I'm going to continue the story after this, it's not really worth it if I don't even have any readers.

* * *

Ghostie Seven: Soul-Searching  
  
"Oh God! What could've happened to our little boy?!?!?"  
  
Mrs. Foley was crying hysterically in the waiting room. Mr. Foley hugged her, and Danny, Sam, and Lauren were there by their side, glancing at each other with pained expressions every few seconds. No one would ever think something like this would ever happen to anyone they knew...it was so hard. After Danny and Lauren ran to Sam's house to tell her the news, Tucker's parents had already been called to the hospital. Sam had been crying for a while, and you could still see the mascara smeared around her eyes. Danny held Lauren's hand while they waited to go and visit Tucker.  
  
One of Tucker's doctors walked in, and Tucker's parents got up, shaking, and holding hands.  
  
"Your son seems to be in stable condition...but we can't figure out what's wrong with him." the doctor dropped his voice. "We've had a few other patients in the same condition as Tucker. One has been here for 3 months and she hasn't woken up yet."  
  
Mrs. Foley burst into tears again, crying against her husband's chest. Mr. Foley forced himself to talk. "Is it some sort of a coma he's in?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "You could say that. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for him right now." He lowered his head and walked off.  
  
Danny's fist tightened around Lauren's hand, and she felt her hand starting to go numb.  
  
"Oww...Danny, you're squeezing my hand..." she tried to break free of his grip.  
  
Sam was looking down at her shoes, her elbows rested on her knees. **God...Tucker...please be alright.**  
  
Danny let go of her hand angrily and got up. "I'm going to see him."  
  
He stalked off, with one thought repeating in his head like a broken record. **They took his soul...**  
  
Lauren had tears welling up in her eyes, not from Danny, but just as if all today's sudden happenings just crept up on her. She stared hard at a clock, watching the little red hand move every second, concentrating hard on it...she didn't want to cry in front of all these people.  
  
Danny walked to Tucker's room, cursing himself, thinking it was all his fault for this happening.  
  
**Why? Why didn't I take it when I had the chance? ...why Tuck?**  
  
He balled up his fists in fury and approached Tucker's room. He waked in silently, looking at him in his bed. Lifeless, Tucker lied there attached to a breathing machine, and Danny felt his stomach lurch. He couldn't stand to see his best friend like this. He came to the side of the bed, and spoke softly to Tucker.  
  
"I'll get it back for you, Tucker. I'll find those freaks who did this to you. It's all my fault this happened to you...and I promise I'll do anything I can to get it back. I promise."  
  
**Even die...**  
  
Danny took a deep breath, looked at Tucker one last time, and turned into his ghost-self. He went intangible, and floated through the walls to the waiting room where everyone was. Mrs. Foley seemed to have cried herself to sleep, Mr. Foley patting her on the back, a look of utter disbelief on his wrinkled face. Lauren and Sam sat next to each other, each tear leaving a sticky trail, wondering to themselves if Tucker really was going to be alright. Danny stopped in front of the girls, and even though they couldn't see him, they felt his presence.  
  
Sam muttered, "Go get 'em, Danny."  
  
He brushed Lauren's face with a ghostly hand, and she smiled.  
  
**Be careful.**  
  
"Now to take care of business."  
  
Danny felt like he had a responsibility now. He was going to do whatever it would take to save Tucker. He pulled out a small piece of paper than Lizzie had given him last time they had met, and it had directions to where they could meet.  
  
"In the ghost realm, a door without a handle, in the far east. You can't miss it! Knock to the song, 'Ghostbusters!'"  
  
Danny shook his head. This is so ridiculous. But I have to go to her so I can track down these ghosts with the orb and get his soul back....somehow.  
  
He flew all the way home, and went downstairs into the lab. His parents were quietly working on some new invention, it seemed. It looked like a giant blender.  
  
"This'll get 'em!" Jack commented, grinning proudly at it.  
  
"Dear, the only problem is that we have to plug it in..I haven't found a battery strong enough to power it yet..." Maddie added.  
  
"Well...I know..."  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. **See you later. **  
  
He pushed the button to open up the portal to the ghost zone and flew in. Jack went ballistic.  
  
"Did you see that Maddie? A ghost just came in and opened it up!!!!" He was practically jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"No, it's just malfunctioning again..." Maddie said simply, closing it.  
  
Jazz came down in the lab. "Danny should've been home by now. I haven't heard from him all day."  
  
Maddie turned to her. "Yeah...but isn't he out with Lauren?"  
  
"Yeah, they went to the museum, but that was hours ago, Mom."  
  
Jack chimed in. "...ghosts...."  
  
He simply ran out of the lab upstairs, mumbling something about a ghost kidnapping them on their first date. "Darn thing, probably trying to sabotage them..."  
  
Maddie raised an eyebrow. "I hope he's going to call them..."  
  
"I already did. I just keep getting Lauren's voice mail..."  
  
"...I just have this really bad feeling like something is wrong..."  
  
Meanwhile, Danny was floating around, checking around every few seconds to see if anyone was following him.  
  
**Where is this stupid place?**  
  
He read the directions again, and found a door with no doorknob. He tried to remember the Ghostbusters theme song, thinking how silly it was. He began to knock, and the door flew open before he was even halfway through. It was pitch-black inside, and he felt a light breeze on his face....then a sudden ROAR that threw him backwards. The door slammed shut.  
  
"What the...."  
  
**Must be the wrong door...**  
  
Danny looked around him....and to his horror, there were at least another thousand or so doors without doorknobs that were around him.  
  
He frowned, squeezing the paper and crumbling it. "If....I ever find her, she's dead too..."  
  
Someone...or something tapped Danny on the head and he turned around wildly, with a look of fury on his glowing face.  
  
"Hello! Are you lost?"  
  
Something that looked remarkably like a furry orange kitten seemed to have muttered the words, and it smiled at Danny.  
  
"Does it look like I'm lost?"  
  
"Well...uh...sorry to bother you...." The little kitten-thing began to scurry away, but Danny grabbed it's bushy tail before it could go any farther.  
  
"Actually, you could help me...."  
  
The little kitten swallowed hard, and looked up to Danny's frightening expression to his equally frightening green eyes.  
  
"I know you....you're that Halfa boy!"  
  
Danny loosened his grip on the little kitten's tail. "You heard of me too?"  
  
"Of course I have! Oww, you mind letting go..."  
  
Danny let go of it's tail. "Sorry..."  
  
It floated out of Danny's grip and massaged it's tail. "Well Mr. Halfa, I gotta go..."  
  
"No! ....you asked me if I was lost? Well I am, I'm looking for the Department of Care and Protection of Ghostly Artifacts....something like that...." Danny explained quickly.  
  
The little kitten-thing popped it's head up. "I know where that is! Follow me!"  
  
It began to fly away very fast, Danny following after it.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name's Sammy! I'm a guide around here."  
  
"Glad I found you..."  
  
"Yeah well, it's pretty boring around here. We don't get many visitors in Section X."  
  
"...Section X? Is that what this place is called? I just knocked on a door a few minutes ago and it roared at me..."  
  
Sammy laughed. "That was Guy's room. He gets really mad if anyone bothers him..."  
  
**Man this place is weird...**  
  
Sammy suddenly stopped.  
  
"Are we here?" Danny wondered, looking around.  
  
"Nope. I can't go any further. I can't get out of my section. But all of the Departments are in Section C, and I'm sending out someone to come get you to take you there."  
  
Danny laughed. "I wish I could've known about this before..."  
  
Sammy waved. "Bye Halfa-boy!" He floated away, his little bushy tail flying behind him.  
  
**Ha ha...a talking kitten...this is great...  
**  
He got serious, remembering his duty. "Can't slack off now...I'm gonna get in, get out, beat the bad guys and get those souls...it's a no-miss plan."  
  
Soon enough, a large group of ghosts, people and animals alike, as well as some monster-looking apparitions, had stopped in front of Danny. It looked like some sort of a tour group riding on a train.  
  
"Hurry up! We're running behind!" someone called to Danny.  
  
Danny's eyes widened. There seemed to be a seat for him, next to a large polar bear. He sat down nervousely next to it, the bear growling at him.  
  
"Uhh...does this go to...Section C?" Danny asked nervously, looking up at the mass of growling fur.  
  
It continued to growl at Danny, and he sat back, the train-thing beginning to move.  
  
"And here we are passing lovely Area-Y! You really don't want to know what's behind these doors, folks!"  
  
It seemed to sound like an announcement from a tour-guide. And sure enough, Danny looked back to see a pimply teenager hanging onto the back of the train.  
  
**Man this is freaking weird...first a talking kitten and now this! I just want to hurry up and find this place...**  
  
They stopped at many different places, at least 30 different places, and the angry polar bear that sat next to Danny was replaced by a harassed- looking woman in a emerald-green cloak and a pointy hat. She seemed to be murmuring to herself about a cauldron.  
  
"And here we are, Section C! Headquarters for all of our departments, in control of the living world and the ghost world! Please watch your step and have a wonderful afterlife! Remember to ride with the best, the Phantom Express!"  
  
Danny got off finally, many others along with him, looking around shakily.  
  
**Finally, I'm tired of hearing that Phantom Express thing...**  
  
Even as often as the tour guide said it, he seemed to be excited every time.  
  
"Ok...look for a door..."  
  
He had just started looking around before he came face-to-face with an enormous door that had a large sign in big, gold, bold lettering, "DEPARTMENT OF CARE AND CONTAINMENT OF GHOSTLY ARTIFACTS"  
  
"Yep...this must be it...no doorknob...." Danny definitely sounded annoyed. Lizzie didn't tell him anything about there being a sign.  
  
He approached it cautiously, about to raise his fist to knock the ridiculous 'Ghostbusters' song on it, but someone came rushing up from behind him and phased right through the door.  
  
"Scuse me..."  
  
**.....Lizzie...  
**  
Danny also phased through the door, and was amazed what he saw on the other side. Millions of desks were lined up, many people sitting at them messing with papers or talking hurriedly on their telephones. It looked like a large corporation of some sort. Some people were running around, running into stacks of paper, going from desk to desk and speaking in hushed voices to others. Danny could barely think over all the hustle and bustle of the place.  
  
**Ok, so I'm here...**  
  
A tall woman with a tight bun and a pencil behind her ear came up to Danny and simply said, "Follow me."  
  
He did without question, passing many more rows of desks and mountains of papers. Everyone seemed terribly busy, rushing around like madmen.  
  
"So, umm..." Danny began.  
  
The lady cut in. "We were expecting you a little sooner than this. We already know of the situation. We're in quite a hurry to get everything ready."  
  
She seemed to have answered his question.  
  
"Where's Lizzie?"  
  
She turned around at him. "The little one?"  
  
"....guess so."  
  
Her expression darkened. "She's not here."  
  
Danny sighed. "Oh...I was just wondering, since she's the only one I kinda know..."  
  
The lady began to walk again. "She is not to be discussed."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"My name is Ace. I'll be working with you."  
  
"Right...I'm Danny Fenton..."  
  
"I already know who you are." She didn't seem too thrilled at the idea.  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
Ace stopped, Danny alongside her, and she knocked on a red door labeled, "THE HEAD." It opened itself with a creak, and Ace pushed Danny in.  
  
"You be respectful to her, boy." Ace muttered to him, poking him in the back of his head.  
  
He frowned and rubbed his head, and he squinted his eyes when he walked further into the room.  
  
"Welcome Danny Fenton! We've been expecting you!" Said a bright, bubbly voice.  
  
Ace motioned Danny to sit down on what looked like a sparkly pink fuzzball. He sat, his back being sucked into it. Ace sat down in another fuzzy chair nearby, looking thoroughly annoyed. The whole room looked like a little girl's haven, everything decorated in pink or purple. It even smelled like bubble gum. Dolls lined shelves and barbies stood staring at Danny. It was a little creepy for him.  
  
"So..."  
  
The voice turned around in it's giant spinning chair, revealing a grown woman, probably in her mid-20's (when she died, of course), with long blonde hair, a bright grin, and a pink business suit. She looked like a 'Take Me To Work Barbie' or something.  
  
**Is this...Valastra? This Barbie-girl? ...**  
  
She was definitely not what he had expected.  
  
She tapped her shiny hot-pink nails on her desk, still smiling at Danny. "Have you come to help us?"  
  
Danny snapped out of his trance, and said, "...I guess so...but I..."  
  
"Well that's wonderful! The more the better!"  
  
Why do I keep getting interrupted?!?  
  
"Actually, I didn't come to join your army or anything, if that's what you're thinking." Danny managed to say.  
  
"...oh? You didn't?" She seemed disappointed.  
  
"You're Valastra, right?"  
  
Ace threw a death glare at him. **Stupid boy, I ought to hit him for being so disrespectful!  
**  
The woman didn't look the least bit angry. In fact, she smiled at him even more. "Yes, I am. Has Lizzie told you all about me?"  
  
"No, she just said...oops." Danny covered his mouth, realizing that he was talking about Lizzie just after Ace had told him not to.  
  
Valastra obviously knew. "No no, it's alright. Continue please, Mr. Fenton."  
  
"Well...she just said that you were the head of this department, that's all."  
  
Valastra grinned. "Yeah, that's really all I do here. Trying to keep everything in order. And now the Orbs have gotten loose again, and we're having a bit of a crisis, as you can see..."  
  
Danny looked around. "Huh?"  
  
She pointed a slender finger outside, and Danny remembered all the people going crazy outside. The door closed.  
  
"Oh yeah...ha ha..."  
  
Ace rolled her eyes and folded her arms.  
  
Valastra got a bit more serious. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"  
  
Danny's expression hardened. "Yeah."  
  
"We already know your friend's soul has been taken from him."  
  
**I knew it...**  
  
"...there have been another thousand or so cases in the last three days."  
  
His eyes widened. "...just in three days?"  
  
Valastra sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so. We've tried to keep up with all the souls that have been taken from the living...there are just too much. Every department in the Ghost Realm has been terribly busy trying to assemble an army of some sort to get back all of the Orbs and send back the souls. We haven't seen this much mayhem since Henry the Horrid released the Black Death as a joke for his girlfriend..."  
  
Danny uttered a small chuckle as she continued.  
  
"We're all joining forces, bad ghosts and good ghosts alike, because the ones who are in possession of the Orbs could eventually take over our world...and with every living being's soul taken, they would all just stay that way forever and never become ghosts...they can never rest without their soul. We are all ghosts here because we did not accept our death, you see. But we had our souls. Without a soul, you cannot choose either way, and it is even worse than death..."  
  
Danny thought about this. "So, you're a ghost because you couldn't accept your death?"  
  
"Yes. But, as you can see, I am not a very bad ghost!" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah...I get that...so there are good and bad ghosts...even if you didn't accept your death? I figured you'd be a bad ghost or something because you wouldn't accept your death..."  
  
"It all depends on how your life was. Most bad ghosts were criminals or bad people in their lives. We all just continue to exist after death here. But none of us are really sure what it is like to be after you've accepted death, so don't bother asking that..."  
  
**Aww...she caught me. Well, I hope when my time comes, I accept my death...I wouldn't want to be a ghost forever...well, at least not a bad one!  
**  
"Well, I think I've explained everything to you...we're doing all we can to track down anyone with an Orb." she stopped for a moment and her voice sounded a bit sad. "Lizzie was sent off with some others to try and track down Bubba and Dave, who are apparently in charge of this whole mess. None of them have returned yet."  
  
"Oh...I was wondering what happened to her..."  
  
"Bubba is a very dangerous ghost. He is feared by everyone. Dave, who used to work at the Department of Departure joined forces with Bubba, we assume, so he could get revenge on someone...he was always a bit of a flake..."  
  
**That freaking blob...I should've just kicked his ass when I had the chance!  
**  
Valastra sighed. "We just found out that the original Orb was at your high school and you were there when Dave took it...I apologize for not sending out someone sooner to tell you about the news so you could've stopped Dave...but we had the impression that you were helping him."  
  
Danny looked offended. "Me? Help that fruitcake? No way! I was about to seal him up in my thermos anyway, but he was gone before I even had a chance..."  
  
"Your thermos?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents have invented a lot of ghost-busting things..." Danny grinned, a bit embarrassed. "They're sorta...obsessed with ghosts..."  
  
Valastra looked serious now. "They're the ones that opened up another portal."  
  
"Yeah...they did...I started ghost-fighting to send them all back here."  
  
"Yes, we know all about you and your powers. I wish that there wouldn't have been another portal though, we already had 5 others in the United States and another hundred or so around the world...it's hard to keep the bad ones where they belong, and the more portals to the living world there are, the more trouble we have..."  
  
"Wow...and here I was thinking we had the only open portal...."  
  
"No, no...but you are definitely the first-ever ghost hybrid."  
  
Danny smiled. "I like my powers...and now I even like fighting ghosts...but er...I wouldn't fight you or anything, you know..."  
  
Ace sighed loudly, announcing that it was time to stop the jabber.  
  
"Right. So, Ace is going to help you, and you're to go searching for any clues to the whereabouts of Bubba and his cronies." Valastra explained, handing Danny a piece of paper. It was definitely no ordinary piece of paper, because the marks on it were moving around and writing kept appearing on it. "We can keep in touch this way. If not, we'll find you."  
  
**Ha...cronies...wow, this thing is pretty cool...** Danny thought, eyeing the magical paper curiously.  
  
"Let's go." Ace finally said, getting up from her chair.  
  
"Good luck, Danny." Valastra grinned. "Be careful."  
  
He couldn't help but smile back at her, even if Ace was dragging him out.  
  
The door closed behind them and Ace stopped Danny and talked to him.  
  
"Lets get one thing straight...we're not friends, I'm not a nice person, and I really don't want to be stuck with you on this. So don't smile at me, talk to me, or even look at me. Got it?"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, Ace." He grinned.  
  
Ace looked about ready to explode, and she walked in front of him very fast, her high heels clicking angrily with every step. Stupid kid...first Lizzie, now this one. Why do I have to be the baby-sitter?  
  
Danny was having his own thoughts also. I'll find these clowns and beat down this Bubba....and get all these people's souls back."

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!

Danny: What happened to these at the end of the story?

Lo: Haven't felt like doing them much...

Danny: You're bored, aren't you?

Lo: ...


End file.
